DBZ: THE PATH OF A RENEWED GOHAN
by Void Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: What if Mirai stayed in the past to train Gohan to become more like the man he grew into in the alternate timeline? suck at summaries but more of an explanation inside. first DBZ fic so be nice! NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!
1. I'll Take Gohan

Okay so Merlin's Promise Phoenix is going well at the moment and I want to start a new fic in a different archive. This story came to me while playing Raging Blast 2 and thought that there's no way in hell I'm not writing it. I got thinking what if Mirai decided to stay got the three years before the androids instead of going home to the future and trained Gohan to be more like the man he grew into in the alternate timeline? Obviously this is AU and Gohan will become OOC. He definitely won't become the hopeless nerd Chi Chi turned him into in canon. Anyway pairings will be Goku/Chi, Mirai/18 and Gohan/Bulma. A lot of you may be like wtf? But these pairings are incredibly amazing in my eyes and Gohan will be ten when Miraiarrives not however old he was in the series. He will flirt with Bulma a lot and may get with her beforehand but no mature things will take place until he is sixteen for obvious reasons. Anyway do not hate on these pairings because I will ignore it or send you hate mail okay enough of that please enjoy the story.

DC: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything in relation to the series. This honour is of course belonging to the greatest, Akira Toriyama.

CHAPTER ONE: I'LL TAKE GOHAN

"Thanks for the antidote Trunks".

"Don't sweat it Goku", Mirairesponded "But if it's alright with you I'd like to take Gohan for the three years before those Androids show up".

"Huh, why's that?"

"I think that he could learn a lot off me" shrugged Mirai"I suppose it's mainly because he trained me in my time so I think it's only fitting that I repay the favour now that I have the chance".

Goku looked surprised for a minute but quickly regained his composure "I'm not sure Chi-Chi would be very accommodating towards that idea".

"It's not a choice that she'll have to make before he's gone" said Mirai"If I can prepare him Gohan may just be the guy that ends up saving the earth from those fiends".

Goku smiled "I guess I can't pass up that offer".

Miraigave an affirmative nod but continued his speech nonetheless "Gohan of course will have the final say in this. I sense that your friends are getting restless".

"We'd better go back over then" Goku agreed.

Both Saiyans leapt into the air, with wind under their feet Goku and Miraisoared over the mountainous landscapes. The distance between them and the rest of the Z fighters was inconsequential so they found themselves landed within a minute. Goku raised a hand to his friends and teammates "It's been a while, how are you guys?"

"A lot better now that you're back" said Krillin smiling.

"I guess we've been alright" said Tien.

Not wasting a moment Gohan sprinted over to his father and engulfed him in a very tight embrace "I missed you daddy!"

Goku returned his son's embrace with a small smile "I missed you two Gohan but there's someone I think you should meet properly".

Gohan looked quizzically at Goku but the hero of Namek merely jerked his head toward Trunks.

"Hello mister" Gohan greeted the newcomer "My name is Gohan".

Miraiknelt down to the boy's height smiling broadly and greeted him in kind "Hi there Gohan and there's no need for any mister where I'm concerned just call me Mirai".

"Okay Mirai" replied Gohan smiling now.

"Say Gohan do you want to come with me for some training? Your father will tell your friends why when we're gone and I'll explain things to you on the way".

"I don't know Mirai" said Gohan despondently "My mom wouldn't want me to train she insists that I continue to do nothing but study".

"There's no reason you can't do both" said Mirai"I have a bachelor of applied sciences and engineering through MIT".

"You studied at MIT? Wow my mom told me that it's supposed to be almost impossible to get into!"

"Yeah" Mirai said eyes downcast "But I had to finish my degree working as an apprentice for Capsule Corporation because MIT was destroyed in the first phase of the destruction".

"Destruction?"

"I'll explain everything if you choose to come with me but otherwise you'll hear the story from your dad when I'm gone".

"Hey you!" shouted Bulma.

Mirai turned to look at the younger version of his mother "huh? What is it?"

"You can't just take Gohan without any explanation!"

Miraistood back up at his full height and spoke in a tone reminiscent of his father when determined about something "It is Gohan's choice whether he comes with me or not and I will not allow anyone else to sway his opinions that is what creates weaklings and people who belong in a nerds club".

"Wow" Krillin whispered to Yamcha "He sounds almost identical to Vegeta!"

"I know" the former desert bandit hissed back.

Gohan raised determined eyes into Mirai's own orbs of strength and spoke for possibly the first time with steel and focus "I will go with you, I don't know what's coming but the way you talk it has to be serious and I want to be as prepared as possible".

Mirai grinned "Very well, let's go then!"

Gohan nodded once "Of course", he turned to everyone else and smiled yet again "I guess this is goodbye everyone, see you around sometime".

"We will be back in three years" affirmed Mirai "This is the time that we will all need to be ready goodbye for now!"

Mirai and Gohan inclined their heads politely to Goku, looked skyward and charged a bright ethereal white aura around their bodies. The two warriors blasted into the air and ascended further and further skyward.

'You'd better come back kid' thought Bulma 'I've gotten used to having you around, especially after our time on Namek'.

Gohan and Mirai zoomed along the clouds with thoughtful expressions gracing their features, Gohan was thinking of what this little trip would entail and Mirai was thinking of the best way to break the news of the future doom that would befall his new protégée.

"Gohan" he began "In three years from now two incredibly powerful beings will appear in South City at Ten A.m. and they will wipe out everyone that you hold most dear".

Gohan paled "So you must be from the future then?"

"Yes" nodded Trunks.

"So what's the deal? Are these Aliens or something?"

Miraismiled "Your father said much the same thing but no these monsters are mechanical androids crafted by a dark scientist named Dr. Gero".

"What's their play? What do they want?"

"Nothing" answered Miraifuriously "There's no rhyme or reason for it they just kill merely for their own amusement".

"That's sick!" growled Gohan "but if they were powerful enough to defeat the Z fighters in your time what hope do we have against them now?"

Mirailooked stumped for a moment but regained his composure rapidly "We have the element of preparedness this time, training for three years non-stop except for sleep can do wonders for your body".

Gohan looked ahead before turning back to his new mentor "So where are you taking me?"

Mirai smiled "The same place you used to train me".

"I trained you!?" gasped Gohan in utter surprise.

"You sure did" said Mirai smiling reminiscently "We were almost like brothers".

"I'd like that to continue in this timeline if you agree to it".

"I'd also like it to continue here Gohan" nodded Mirai.

"I have a question Mirai" interjected Gohan "Why aren't you returning to your own timeline?"

"Part of me wanted to" the young swords master clarified "But that timeline is doomed to be destroyed and I'd rather make a difference in this timeline than futilely attempt to save one that's dying anyway. Even if I somehow managed to defeat the androids there just isn't enough humans to repopulate the entire earth".

"Makes sense" Gohan agreed.

Mirai surveyed his surroundings critically. His memory was working in overdrive to anticipate the exact location of his former training grounds. Suddenly a small hilly outcrop came into Mirai's sight, he jerked his head towards the ground and began his descent. Mirai's feet connected with the ground and a second later Gohan took his place a few metres opposite his new friend and looked gladly over the horizon "It's wonderful here".

"That's part of the reason my sensei used to bring me here" divulged Mirai "So shall we begin?"

"Hold on don't you have to give me a token for being my sensei like an outfit?"

"Your Saiyan armour will do fine" stated Mirai "But I suppose this will do".

The defeater of King Cold tossed Gohan a smaller version of a sash. The sash itself was blood red in colour and looked as though it had been in Mirai's possession for many years.

"Before you put that on shall I give you a haircut? It's grown out quite long and it may impair you in a fight".

Gohan beamed "Really? You will?"

"Of course".

Half an hour later Gohan's hair had been cut to a respectable length and if he was honest he rather looked like his father now but his hairstyle consisted of a very short posterior leading to the vastly spiky front. Said spikes on the young demi-Saiyan's hair swooped up in a manner that defied gravity.

Gohan tied the sash around his forehead and looked fixatedly at his new sensei "I'm ready Mirai! Let's prepare for the Androids!"

"Very well!"

Mirai leapt at Gohan with a focused glare gracing his features.

_The training for the newest enemy of the Z Fighters has begun! Mirai Trunks is ready to prepare his future mentor and current student for a clash that will undoubtedly shake the very foundations of the Earth itself! What lengths will this new duo go to in order to protect their home from the destruction of the Androids? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: The Path of a Renewed Gohan! _

_Next time on Dragon Ball Z: the Path of a Renewed Gohan_, _Mirai tries to prepare Gohan as best as he can for the confrontation with the Androids but when the training becomes far too intense for the young demi – Saiyan something awakens in him that will alter the entire course of history! How will this new change affect the training which Mirai hopes to instil in the son of Goku?_

That's it for the first chapter everyone. Mirai has taken the young Gohan and made a slight alteration to his appearance. I hope you will give this fic a chance even though my grammar may be rather poor I do not have a BETA and every one that I try to request doesn't even respond to me. I am currently working on three stories one for the Harry Potter Archive called HP and the heir of Merlin's Promise Phoenix, this one for the DBZ archive and a Pokemon story called in the Shadows of Absol and though I will try to distribute my time evenly between them please understand that I only write a chapter for my stories when my inspiration hits me. Thank you and please review but NO FLAMES, NO PAIRING OR PLOT HATING!


	2. Like Father Like Son

Here's Chapter Two:

Disclaimer: Me no own

Reviews:

Guest: Don't Worry there will be no character bashing and those pairings interest me and may just ending up using them.

Fooler: Yes Bulam will be giving birth to Trunks and I understand your comments for the pairing and in this fic Gohan will be ten because I thought it'd make more sense for this fic. I'm glad you love it and he will be with present Bulma they won't be going to Mirai's timeline.

Gues: thanks for the review

_Last time on DBZ: The Path of a Renewed Gohan: Mirai Trunks took young Gohan away from his friends to prepare for the diabolical threat known as the Androids. Two beings with incredible powers filled with malice and hatred. After a slight appearance change Gohan was ready for action, how will Goku's son fair in the effort to train for the Androids? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z: the Path of a Renewed Gohan! _

CHAPTER TWO: LIKE FATHER LIKE SON

Gohan leapt to the side of Mirai's first attack and attempted to drive his leg into a sweeping motion but Mirai merely caught Gohan's leg and tossed him skyward. The young demi-Saiyan charged through the sky at top speed ready to land a critical blow on his sensei '_this is everything! I need to be ready for these Androids! Otherwise the people who're worth living for won't be around to enjoy their lives!" _

Gohan evened out in position, he hovered slightly beside Mirai. He directed several blows to Mirai's pale features however the teen swords master sidestepped every single one with unfathomable ease.

'You're going to have to do better than that if you want to hit me Gohan" Mirai told him "Don't use your eyes to hit me, search me out with your Ki otherwise you'll be very limited as to your actions. Now come on give me everything you've got!"

Gohan launched back into the air, the ten year old held his hands open-palmed against his forehead and roared "MASENKO-HA!"

Mirai looked taken aback for a moment. He quickly regained his composure and raised his hands to the sky "FINISH BUSTER!"

The two forces collided accompanied by a sound that each warrior affiliated with an explosion of some kind. Gohan forced as much of himself into his Masenko as possible but it just appeared to have an inconsequential effect on the time traveller's attack. Sensing he had no choice now Gohan phased out of sight and Mirai looked appraisingly to the sky now that his Finish Buster had done its job. Or so he had thought… Gohan's fist connected with the side of Mirai's jaw and sent the lavender haired teen transversely across the battlefield. He soared through the air at a rapidly increasing pace but Gohan merely watched his sensei just searching for another opening.

'_Gotcha!'_

The youngest Saiyan in existence phased out of sight yet again. Gohan attempted futilely to gain another hit on Mirai because a moment later the swords master phased in a manner similar to Gohan and delivered a sharp blow to the back of his neck. The young demi-Saiyan collided with the ground; he screamed in utmost agony but succeeded in hauling himself back to a standing position.

'_I can't do this! Every time my friends are in trouble I always am too frightened or too weak to help them, well no more! I need to be strong enough to protect my friends!"_

"NO MOOOOORRRRREEEEEEE!"

Rocks lifted skyward around Gohan's feet, his hair altered slightly into a new style that still held the same gravity defiant state. The demi-Saiyan's muscles expanded slightly and his hair flecked between the charcoal and bright golden hue sporadically. Gohan's eyes warped through his dark onyx right toward a completely alien hue of teal. Gohan emitted an earth shattering battle cry causing an ethereal golden aura to erupt around his body and complete his transformation. Currently the son of Goku had bright golden hair that swooped up in a perfectly gravity defiant manner, his eyes were the deepest shade of teal and the golden aura roaring around him kept surrounding pebbles lifting into the air around the newest Super Saiyan.

"I can no longer let people die for me!"

"Gohan" breathed Mirai "You-You're a Super Saiyan?"

Gohan looked down at his own body and gasped "I - I guess I am".

"Then let's kick this up a notch!" Mirai flared his own Super Saiyan powers. His lavender hair swooped up on end and became a dazzling hue of gold. Mirai let out a yell and he was transformed into the first stage of the Super Saiyan. Not giving his mentor a chance to prepare himself Gohan launched into action. The new sparring between Super Saiyans looked rather like a well-rehearsed dance rather than a casual spar to increase the power of the individuals involved. Gohan slammed his fist into Mirai's forearm, the auras of both warriors swayed as if afflicted by an invisible gale but both Gohan and Mirai remained nonchalant holding their glares on each other.

"Game over" said Mirai drawing his sword. By the time he had managed to swing the blade down towards Gohan's body the youngest Super Saiyan in history was already gone.

"Where'd he go?" said Mirai thoughtfully "I can't sense him at all!"

"Hey Sensei I'm up here!"

"Gohan!" gasped Mirai looking up at his protégée. The Gohan floating high above him in the air right now looked much more like a Saiyan than an earthling. Gohan's expression looked calm, deadly calm a sort of focus and detachment that usually only appeared in warriors around twice the young boy's age. Before Mirai could get a chance to make a counter Gohan raised both raised, he snapped them to the side. Now Son Gohan looked as though he were about to give Mirai a hug.

"This is my newest technique!" roared Gohan "I crafted it a while ago when Mom thought I was out playing with Chobi, after the events on Namek I desired a way to protect my friends that I myself had formed!"

Trunks paled '_Master Gohan told me that he crafted that technique when he was younger but didn't think I was ready to learn it and he also said that he never really had the opportunity to use it. Guess I'm about to find out what my mentor's true signature technique was'._

Crimson red energy formed in each of Gohan's palms. The young Super Saiyan kept pouring more and more energy into his palms "IT"S TIME!" he yelled "TAKE THIS, OMEGA HEART!"

Gohan thrust his palms together and drove them outward. A large crimson red beam erupted from his hands and raced towards the opposing Super Saiyan. Thinking of a last resort move Mirai quickly did the same motions as Gohan but charged golden energy in his hands "FINAL FLASH!"

The two attacks collided however this time round Mirai discovered that his student's new technique was much more powerful than the Masenko and relied heavily on the anger the user was feeling. It was a technique truly befitting a Super Saiyan. Mirai pushed all he could into his own energy wave but no matter how much Mirai put himself into this clash the Omega Heart was simply outclassing the Final Flash technique by a mile. Left with no other option Mirai phased out of the blast's path and reappeared directly beside Gohan "That's enough for now" he said returning to his normal state, Mirai's hair downturned and became lavender again. His eyes became blue and the yellow aura around him faded out of existence. Gohan followed his mentor's suit and soon the young son of Goku had lost his golden aura, regained his charcoal hair and eyes, and of course was now smiling like he hadn't just exerted a tremendous amount of energy with that last attack. Mirai tossed Gohan a small green bean and said "I got those from Korrin's Tower before the Androids got to him but I'm down to my last bag however it should be enough to last us for three years. But we need to go for now, there's somewhere I want to take you".

"Where's that Sensei?"

"I thought back on what you said and I think an outfit regarding our training together would be perfect but first things first. We need to get you a Sword".

"A Sword why?"

"Because you were the one who gave me this one in my timeline so I figure that you might like to use it more permanently now that I have my own" said Mirai "What d'you think?"

"That'd be excellent!" exclaimed Gohan jumping around like a five year old on a sugar high "Let's go, let's go!"

Mirai chuckled as he and Gohan gently started to travel through the air "I agree, come on Gohan I'll race ya!"

"Bring it on Mirai!" shouted Gohan flaring his ethereal white aura.

_Mirai and Gohan have completed the first section of their training and Gohan has been revealed as the third super – Saiyan in all of existence. How will this change affect the course of history and will it be enough to compare to the destructive power of the Androids? Only time will tell but for Gohan the time has come for another change in styles. Trunks is going to train him to become a master swordsman and in the three years that they have can Gohan master the ways of the blade? To find out stay tuned for the next Dragon Ball Z: The Path of a Renewed Gohan! _

That's me guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter and while Gohan turned into a super Saiyan with the same drive as Canon I jumped it forward a little bit because I feel as though it's key to the plot and the technique 'Omega Heart' is a technique of my own creation originally belonging to Future Gohan in a fic I wrote in my notebook but never got any sort of solid plot to actually post it on so I decided to give it to this Gohan instead. Mirai learnt the Final Flash from a book that he found which his father had taken to scribbling ideas for his latest techniques. Hope to get some more reviews for this and please NO FLAMES OR PLOT/PAIRING HATE!

Gohan (Base): 30, 0000

Gohan (Super Saiyan) 150, 000

Gohan (Super Saiyan, Omega Heart charged) 275, 000

Mirai Trunks (Base) 75, 000

Mirai Trunks (Super Saiyan) 230, 000

Mirai Trunks (Super Saiyan, Final Flash charged) 274, 000


	3. The Ways Of The Blade

Okay like wtf? I posted three chapters for this story and only get three reviews for the first chapter!? I'm highly disappointed and it is likely that this fic will discontinue if I don't get more reviews. SO if you like this fic drop me a line it honestly only takes a few seconds to say 'Well done' or 'Good Job' and also if you do like it spread the word so we can get more readers and reviewers. I hope that you will understand and give me some feedback for my hard work and I will not post another chapter for this until I receive more reviews. Thank you that is all.

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z Gohan learnt the powers that rested deep within him an awakened as a Super-Saiyan and revealed his new technique the Omega Heart! A destructive crimson red energy wave that has the potential to decimate any opponent he crosses because of its intense power: emotion ratio. Now Mirai and Gohan are travelling to find Gohan's sword from the alternate timeline, can they find it? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z: the path of a renewed Gohan!_

CHAPTER THREE: THE WAY OF THE BLADE

"So where are we headed first Mirai?" Gohan asked his mentor excitedly.

"The Chamber of the ancients" the time traveller answered "Apparently there's an outfit there that belonged to a hero of old and it's also where the sword is located".

"What happened to the outfit in your time?"

"I think that my sensei saw no need to recover it but he did say when the time came for someone to use it the outfit it would also grow with the wearer, it is also resistant to almost any substance. I myself am unsure what it looks like because I never saw reason to enter the cave all I know is where the cave itself is located".

"Is it close by?"

Mirai chuckled "we've covered a lot more distance then you'd think".

They both landed in front of a large cliff. Said cliff was indented with an opening and Gohan thought that it was a most unspectacular cave mouth if it held such great and powerful items within. Mirai led the way right into the cave. Gohan, ready for the defences, remained unwavering and alert the entire time but what he found inside surprised even the son of Goku.

"That was rather anti-climactic" he said despondently "the items are right here!"

The items he indicated were a manikin dressed in a pair of grey travelling pants, black boots that travelled up to just below the wearers knees, the lower part of the outfit was rather standard and unappealing in terms of appearance but Gohan found himself highly intrigued by the upper sections of the outfit. First was a light blue long-sleeved shirt equipped with a sort of u neck held together by strings under an open yellow tunic, the length of said tunic made headway down to halfway of the manikin's thighs and the final part of the outfit consisted of a bright orange bandanna atop the bald features of the manikin. Finally a sheathed sword was tied to the figure's back. The sword itself was identical to Mirai's own and the metallic pommel glittered in the firelight.

"So what's it gonna be Gohan? Sword? Outfit?"

"Both" stated Gohan firmly. He rushed over to the manikin; he rapidly changed into the new outfit and finished by attaching the sword to his own back.

"Wow" breathed Mirai "That outfit suits you well".

"Thanks".

"We'd better get back to the training though, after all we do only have three years".

….

Back at the training ground both warriors had their blades drawn and Mirai was instructing Gohan on how to swing the blade correctly. The demi-Saiyan was managing quite easily to handle the new addition in fact if he were asked Gohan would have said that this new weapon felt like an extension of his arm rather than just a blade. The two warriors continued on this way for a few minutes merely getting used to the fact that they would be using the swords seriously in most of their battles. Mirai had said earlier that while he did have a sword it was pretty much useless against the Androids in his timeline so he desired the opportunity to learn the full extent of his connection with his blade. Gohan was managing to weave the sword in an expert manner that usually required years of his experience whether from the previous sword training he had received as a small child or something deeper he did not know.

The training of Gohan and Mirai went on for the next three years. Each fighter grew in ways thought previously inconceivable to humankind. Gohan had entered his teenage years in the last phase of their training and as a result grew slightly taller and grew out a fair bit. He looked like a well-toned individual that could inspire fear wherever they went. He had not once in the rest of the duration of the training changed his outfit and felt that he would probably fight in the garb of the ancients for the rest of his life. Mirai had grown into his early twenties and his hair had grown out a fair bit because he had not desired to cut it at all. Furthermore he had ripped the sleeves off his Capsule Corporation jacket because the freedom to move his arms without the distraction of them and the benefits the look would have in the heat. The morning of the supposed Androids arrival had come at last and Gohan easily placed his bandanna on then turned to his friend "Are you ready Mirai?"

"As much as I'll ever be Gohan" confirmed Mirai "IT's strange since I thought I was going back but this time the fight will be my own as well".

"We're hopefully more prepared this time at least" Gohan answered dutifully "Come on we'd better get a move on as I'm sure the others will want to meet up with us before we go searching for those Androids".

"Right" agreed Mirai and the two fighters gracefully soared skyward.

_The day of reckoning has arrived! Stay tuned to see if our heroes can save the world from the androids, next time on Dragon Ball Z: the path of a renewed Gohan!_

See you all next time


	4. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Thanks to the reviewers.

CHAPTER FOUR: THE BATTLE BEGINS

"I feel like there's so much more I could've done to prepare!" growled Piccolo.

"Don't say that Piccolo. You did as much as you could, we all did".

The two warriors flew along in relative silence from this point on each absorbed by their own thoughts. Today was the single event that they had been preparing themselves for non-stop entirely over the duration of the last three years and today would be the time that answered the age old question had they done enough to change history itself? Goku felt as though he was prepared for everything the Androids had in store for them but he couldn't be sure after all time was really something that one should not tamper with.

"Hey Goku!"

"Krillin! It's been so long! How are ya buddy?" said Goku increasing his flying speed to join his friend in the sky.

"Nervous" admitted Krillin "I mean we're all supposed to die today apart from Gohan. Which is probably half the reason I'm feeling so pessimistic about the whole situation".

"We'll do our best to avoid that Krillin" Piccolo tried to assure the monk in his usual gruff tone "Speaking of Gohan where is he and that kid from the future?"

"Piccolo we have no idea where in the world they were training for all we know they could be flying from an entirely different direction".

"Wonder how he's changed in the last three years" mused Goku "Mirai said to me that he wants to help Gohan become more like the man he grew up to be rather than the scholar that Chi-Chi wants to force him to be".

"I'd say his changes would be to his personality more than anything" Krillin clarified "In the very least don't expect a timid Gohan to show up today. I'm betting he will be all confidence and come with a steady power level boost as well".

"Who else d'you think is gonna show Goku?" Piccolo asked the Saiyan curiously.

"Apart from us, Mirai and Gohan I think that Yamcha and Tien definitely wouldn't miss the opportunity to defend the earth and well Vegeta because I know he wouldn't turn his nose up at the opportunity to fight even if offered an all-you-can-eat buffet".

The flying trio rounded a corner then focused their attention back to the conversation at hand "How far out are we?"

"Around ten minutes at this speed" Goku answered dutifully "But we better not go any faster than this, better to conserve our energy for the actual fight".

As predicted ten minutes later Goku and the others pulled up to the island where Mirai had predicted the arrival of the androids. Krillin paled.

"There's a lot more people here than I thought" he said.

"Looks like we're gonna have to draw those two away from the city cause if we don't too many innocent people are going to get hurt" added Piccolo.

"I agree" nodded Goku "So where are we meeting everyone?"

"GOKU DOWN HERE!"

Goku led the way down onto the cliff the rest of the Z fighters were waiting for them on. But as the trio looked around they only located two of the other fighters waiting for them.

"You guys look like you've had a real boost in power" said Goku excitedly.

"You guys don't look half bad yourself" said Bulma suddenly.

"Bulma what're you doing here?" said Goku "the Androids could severely hurt you".

"Oh relax Goku, I just want to see what these things look like then I'll leave".

"Has Gohan and Mirai showed up?" Piccolo asked Tien "Or Vegeta?"

"Not that we know of" the tri-clops responded "But they may not have expected us to be meeting up before the Androids show".

"I doubt they'd miss the chance to show up though" Yamcha interrupted "I mean this is the reason we're all here from the Mirai kid's words".

"Hm" Piccolo said before he walked over to look down at the city over the cliff edge. The time was dwindling away, a few times Krillin looked to the sky as if expecting a newcomer but so far nothing had come about. All of a sudden a roaring whoosh filled the Z warriors' ears. Two unrecognizable warriors landed in front of them. The first was a lavender haired individual with black pants, yellow Capsule Corporation boots, a black sleeveless top underneath a ripped blue capsule corporation jacket and his travelling companion was a slighter shorter individual with black hair. He was wearing light grey travelling pants, black boots, a blue long sleeved t-shirt under an open yellow tunic that travelled about half way down his thighs and finally an orange bandanna was comfortably situated on his head.

"Who're you?" said Yamcha tensing every muscle in his body.

"Relax" said Mirai "My power may have greatly increased but I'm still Mirai".

Krillin gasped toward the shorter of the two noticing for the first time the sword attached to his back via a sheath and leather connector.

"If that's Mirai then you must be Gohan?"

"Hey there Krillin" said the young demi-Saiyan and instantly everyone recognized that this was Gohan, his voice hadn't changed at all. Mirai inclined his head politely then went to join Piccolo on his vigil over South City. The time kept going very slowly for the Z – Fighters, today was after all the prophesized dates of their deaths.

"Yep that's them" said Yajirobe from within his hovercraft "They're all here just like Korin said".

He approached the cliff that the Z fighters were waiting for the Androids and landed a short way away from Goku.

"Hey Yajirobe!" exclaimed Goku "So you came to help us fight the Androids?"

"Not likely" said Yajirobe holding out a brown bag "Just brought some Senzu beans from Korin".

"Thanks but are you sure you don't wanna lend a hand?"

"If you guys want to go and get yourselves killed that's your own problem" said Yajirobe firmly "but as for me I'm taking off while I still can".

Yajirobe leapt into his hovercraft and blasted into the air once more. Moments later an explosion was heard and two small figures sped down into the city.

"OH NO!" cried Goku "YAJIROBE!"

"It's the Androids!" exclaimed Mirai "They're heading into the city!"

"But I can't even sense them!" protested Yamcha.

"Well" said Piccolo "If we can't sense their energy we'll need to search for them the old fashioned way, with our eyes".

"Krillin go check on Yajirobe, make sure that he's okay!"

"Got it Goku" agreed Krillin.

"LET'S GO!" roared Piccolo.

"Bulma look after these" said Goku tossing the Senzu beans over to his long-time friend. He turned to the front of the cliff again. All of the Z warriors flared their ethereal white auras around their bodies and soared skyward once again.

…

"Oh no Yamcha!" cried Goku, he turned to the androids and said in a deathly calm voice "You have some nerve!"

"We are clearly superior to that fighter as we are superior to all of you".

"Gohan" Mirai whispered to his student after Tien had taken Yamcha away from the battlefield "we have to be careful these aren't the androids of my time".

"We need to fight somewhere other than here" Goku told 20 "I don't want civilians getting in our way and clouding my judgement".

"I agree" said 20 "You lead the way to where you believe you should be laid to rest".

Goku turned to Mirai and Gohan "It is up to you whether you follow Piccolo and I from this point, if you wish you may go back to the cliff and wait".

"And let you do attempt this alone?" said Gohan furiously "not likely dad!"

"Very well" Goku nodded "Let's go".

END CHAPTER

There you go guys and I won't update again til I get at least five more reviews.


	5. The Prince Returns

Here's chapter five since I have received five more reviews!

Review responses:

Guest: Okay maybe that's possible with a Harem but could you please suggest some girls for it? Thanks.

Patgonewrong: thanks and I plan that this saga shall differ quite a bit from canon. Enjoy the chapter!

CHAPTER FIVE: THE PRINCE RETURNS

"This will be far enough" said 20 firmly "This is where we shall decide your fate".

The group was forced to land in an area that had large rocky outcrops everywhere. Gohan glanced around the area to get some understanding as to why the Android had picked this spot. Sensing that they may be trying to use the rock for cover he growled in frustration. The Z warriors landed on a small patch of grass and Goku smirked directly at the mechanical monsters.

"I want to know how you knew our names" he said firmly.

"It won't matter in a few moments but if it is the last thing you wish to know before you die then I will tell you" said 20 "You have been under close observation in the form of a tracking device placed on you when you were still a child, your techniques studied endlessly, the secrets of your Kamehameha wave revealed by a legendary scientist Dr. Gero to get back at you for destroying the entirety of the Red Ribbon Army".

"That's all this is? A Petty Grudge?"

"Ever since you defeated the Red Ribbon Army Dr. Gero dreamed only of revenge" 20 divulged "We will help him to realize this dream".

"I'm curious" interjected Goku "Did Dr. Gero study the battles I had on Planet Namek?"

"There was no more need, by that time Dr. Gero assumed that he had collected all of the necessary data concerning your skills he did however think that your skills would continue to increase. That increase was of course factored into our designs" clarified 20.

If possible Goku's smirk had widened even further "You think you know everything there is to know about me but you're not even close".

"Hm?"

"Your calculations did they predict that Goku would be a Super Saiyan?" Piccolo asked the Androids. The Namekian warrior was sporting his own smirk.

"Super Saiyan?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Goku's charcoal black hair swooped up into a gravity defiant state. His eye's instantly turned a bright alien hue of teal and finally an ethereal yellow aura erupted around his body changing his hair to a bright shade of gold and completing the transformation into Super Saiyan.

"This is an unexpected development" said 20 "But no matter it is inconsequential to our strength, Nineteen will demonstrate".

"Yes" said 19 eagerly.

"Piccolo, Tien, Mirai, Gohan, you stay out of this it looks like they only want me and that's exactly who they're going to get!"

Without any preamble Goku leapt at 19, the two began to exchange blows but after a few seconds it was clear that the Super Saiyan was clearly the superior of the two. Goku uppercut 19 skyward then phased out of existence only to reappear and deliver a sharp blow to the mechanical androids head.

19 landed on the floor with seemingly relative ease and chuckled in a disturbingly evil tone. Goku cupped his hands to the side and began to chant "Kaaaaammmmmeeeee-"

"Goku no!" exclaimed Mirai.

"What's wrong Mirai?" Gohan asked the teen.

"Those things they-they aren't the Androids of my time!"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Piccolo "Kid don't you think that would have been important information earlier on!?"

"And these things, THEY ABSORB ENERGY!"

However Goku seemed not to have heard him for a moment later the Super Saiyan continued his chant "Haaaaaammmmmeeeeeee-"

"Goku NO!" exclaimed Tien.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"That's it!" said Gohan fiercely "Mirai, We've got to take out that thing before it can grab my dad's energy!"

Mirai nodded and transformed into a Super-Saiyan "LET'S GO!"

Both of the youngest Saiyans in history leapt into the air, they soared across the expanse of the battle field and without further ado slammed a foot into either side of the Androids head. Gohan then flicked Goku's Kamehameha away like it was nothing.

"What are you two doing!?" he roared "Stay out of this!"

"Dad they can absorb energy!" Gohan told him.

"Damn that kid!" said 20 angrily, he phased out of sight. Gohan felt rather than saw the second Android's fist slam into himself. Gohan roared with intense agony and the young demi-Saiyan was flung transversely into a nearby cliff "Gohan!" shouted the newly arrived Krillin.

"Hang on you guys!" said Piccolo "There's something wrong with Goku!"

Gohan flew back over to the Z Fighters and landed beside his first teacher "He's right, something's definitely off with Dad today I mean he was winning a few moments ago but now it looks like his punches aren't even fazing that thing!"

"It's the heart virus!" exclaimed Mirai "It's attacking his heart as we speak!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Gohan "The antidote, we've left it at home!"

Meanwhile back with the fight Android Nineteen clasped a hand around Goku's throat and started to drain the very life force from Goku's prone form.

"Enough!" said Piccolo "We need to help him you guys!"

Android 20 phased over to their position and said firmly "You will stay where you are unless one of you is foolish enough to attemot to get past me".

"Don't count on it!" said Piccolo with a smirk dancing on his lips.

The Namekian charged at 20 but all he received for his efforts was a blast to the chest which had originated from the Android's mechanical eyes. Android 19 had almost completed draining Goku's energy when a white boot collided with the side of the robot's head.

"No one is allowed to kill Kakkarott on my watch" the new arrival stated "Destiny has reserved that privilege for me".

Vegeta turned to Goku and smirked "You're pitiful Kakkarott" he said "You were warned about the heart virus, I'll finish these androids but then you're next got it? One of you needs to take Kakkarott home and give him the antidote. He's running out of time!"

Yamcha rushed up and lifted Goku's body. He wrapped Goku's right arm around his shoulder and soared into the air.

Android 19 lifted a palm at Vegeta and the energy absorber sphere glowed momentarily.

"I was watching your battle with Kakkarott" divulged The Saiyan Prince "So I've seen your little energy absorbing technique".

"You may know some of my moves, but I know all of your moves Vegeta" clarified 19 "Yes, Dr. Gero studied you very thoroughly".

"Oh, is that a fact? Then why were you so surprised when Kakkarott turned into a Super – Saiyan? I'll tell you why your database doesn't cover the battles we had in space. Your bonehead creator picked a fine chapter to emit from your memory banks".

"Huh?"

"That's right my friend" smirked Vegeta "Let me ask you has a machine like yourself ever experienced fear?"

Vegeta tensed his muscles, a vein struggled into view on the left hand side of his forehead. The Saiyan Prince began to let out low growls every so often and everyone on the Z fighters' side gasped. "His energy it's skyrocketing!" exclaimed Tien.

"Could it be?" said Piccolo.

Vegeta's hair flecked between gold and raven once along with his eyes jumping between teal and onyx. The former soldier let out a earth shattering battle cry and his transformation was complete.

Gohan, whom was shielding his eyes from the dust said "You know who joined the Super-Saiyan club".

"I thought you had to be like Goku to be one. Goku's so detached and pure-hearted but obviously those aren't considered pre-requisites!"

"Afraid not" Vegeta countered "there's more than one way to reach the goal. Yes to each his own".

"Not that this matters" said 20 "Nineteen, dispose of him immediately!"

"Yes" said 19 once more and he leapt at Vegeta.

But it was very plain that 19 had been easily outclassed before Vegeta had even made the first move.

Super Saiyan Vegeta ruthlessly slammed blow after blow into the Android's body. He landed a decent elbow to the side of the mechanical warrior's head and phased out of existence once more. Vegeta reappeared with his feet against the Androids head and his hands gripped around the thing's wrists.

"I WILL ABSORB YOUR ENERGY!" roared 19 angrily.

"That's the spirit Android" retorted Vegeta "NEVER SAY DIEEEEE!"

Vegeta ripped the Android's arms off its body then soared right up into the sky. If this was even conceivable Vegeta bore the biggest smirk he had ever had in his entire life "It is time" he said "for your end at my hand Android!"

Vegeta flared his Super Saiyan and outstretched a single hand pointing it directly at his opponent "TAKE THIS! SUPER VEGETA'S BIG BANG ATTACK!"

A giant yellow sphere of energy formed from Vegeta's palm. It grew larger and larger gaining both size and power until Vegeta let the sphere loose with a roar of "GUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Android 19 gripped the sphere in a futile attempt to send it back at Vegeta for the Saiyan Prince merely raised his hands to the sky forming a much smaller sphere within his palms and sending it right into the heart of his first attack. A large explosion filled the surrounding area and once the blast had cleared there was nothin in sight except for Android 19's head lying completely motionless on the ground.

"So" said Vegeta landing in front of Android 20 "I suppose it's you and I next, come on!"

Android 20 smirked "That's an elaborate bluff Vegeta but your energy states that I can wipe you out easily!"

20 phased out of sight and slammed a boot into Vegeta or he would've if a blade had not been forcing his foot to a stationary position.

"I'll be the one to face you twenty!"

_Vegeta managed to defeat Android 19 which allowed Goku to be taken home in the process. But like with all battles Vegeta was out of energy and now someone else has stepped in to take on Android Twenty but who? Gohan or Mirai? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z! _

Okay so in the English anime (Not sure bout the Japanese one). It was said by Piccolo that Vegeta had succeeded in pulling the wall over 20's eyes but I decided to write it as if he hadn't been successful. I want to apologize for the short length of these chapters but I find it easier to update more regularly if I do write shorter chapters. As usual I won't update again until I receive five more reviews. As it is those that keeps this thing alive and not in the depths of discontinuity.


	6. The True Super Saiyan

CHAPTER SIX: The True Super Saiyan

"I'll be the one to face you twenty".

The leader of the Android duo leapt back and took a cautious stance. Twenty had not expected that the child would be the one to stand up to him for twenty's data revealed to him that the child was supposed to be the one that cowered in fear behind his friends. Gohan sheathed his sword and glared toward the mechanical monster.

"So you're the big bad android" he smirked "But let's face it, you're not really all that tough if you think about it".

"WHAT!?"

If possible Gohan's smirk widened "I bet your database tells you I'm a weak petrified child with absolutely no desire to fight? Well I'm here to tell you that like with Vegeta and My father you have skipped out on a few of the finer details in my arsenal".

"What's Gohan doing?" Krillin asked Mirai quietly.

"You'll see" said the time traveller mysteriously.

Gohan tensed his muscles and ever so slowly small pebbles began to lift in the air around the entire island the battle was taking place on. Higher and higher the pebbles rose higher and higher until the rocks spun around the demi-Saiyan's body like a makeshift typhoon. Gohan let out a low growl; his bandanna ripped off his head and floated away on the wind. The clouds darkened and they began to violently erupt with lightning. A stray bolt hit Gohan but if the young warrior felt any pain he had yet to show it. Gohan's hair turned gold but a second later it returned to charcoal but his eyes remained the alien hue of teal.

"Not him too!" exclaimed Twenty taking a few steps back in utter apprehension.

Gohan roared out an intense earth-shattering battle cry literally radiating power through the young teen's voice, an ethereal yellow aura blasted around his body to complete the transformation into the first stage of Super Saiyan. Unlike with Goku and Vegeta however the pebbles that had lifted into the air to surround Gohan in the typhoon had not stopped spinning only slowed to a very withdrawn speed.

"You're different than the other ones!" exclaimed Twenty in fear "How are you so damn powerful!?"

Gohan merely smirked at the mechanical android and unclipped his sword from his back and easily tossed it over to Krillin. The former monk caught the offered blade and asked "What's this for?"

"Keep a hold of it" said Gohan in a much more confident voice than any of the Z – Fighters had ever heard him talk in before "I want to pound this thing into a pulp with my bare hands!"

Android 20 soared across the air right up into the clouds then came flying back down to collide with the ground a BOOM! Echoing across the battlefield. Strangely enough there was no sign of Gohan anywhere or the fact that he had even moved at all.

Kneeling on the ground Android 20 stared wide-eyed at his opponent and stammered "B-but how?"

"That's impossible!" hissed Tien to the other Z warriors "It's like Gohan didn't even blink!"

Gohan calmly stepped over to the Android and kicked him carelessly to the ground "This is child's play!" he said with a smirk "Get up you pathetic weakling!"

"Anyone noticing a sort of Vegetaesque personality?" said Krillin worriedly.

"The Super Saiyan form is merely bringing Gohan's Saiyan side to the surface" Mirai explained "It causes him to be quite a bit more stoic and unrelenting".

Gohan picked up Android 20 by the throat and ground out "I said GET UP!"

Gohan slammed an elbow into the side of the mechanical beast's head. 20 roared in pain as the top left of his forehead broke open and mechanical wires came fully into view proving the fact that this creature was indeed an Android.

"What's the matter Android?" said Gohan "I thought you were supposed to be killing us?"

20 hauled a blast of energy at the Super Saiyan but Gohan merely tossed the blast to the side with a giant smirk "Laaaammmmee" he taunted the mechanical fiend "You'll have to do a lot better than that if you want to compete against me Android!"

"Photon Flash!" roared 20 extending his hands to their most outright position. A giant wave of golden energy erupted from the robot's hands and it pelted rapidly towards Gohan. Again the Super Saiyan flicked his hand upward and knocked the energy wave out of harm's way.

Gohan laughed maniacally then phased out of sight once more. 20 prepared to block the move but Gohan drove his boot against the robot's head driving it further and further into the ground.

20 screamed in unrivalled agony but Gohan merely remained unrelenting in his assault and drove his foot deeper into the robot's skull.

"Let me go!" 20 pleaded but again his pleas were ignored as Gohan drove his foot even further into the Android's brain.

"This is so unlike Gohan" said Piccolo "Mirai what's wrong with him?"

"He is not the Super Saiyan that Goku or Vegeta transformed into" the time traveller divulged "Gohan's on an entirely different plane, see how his hair is a lot darker than the original forms of Goku and Vegeta?"

"Yes I wondered why it always looked like he was surrounded by an aura even when he was without one" Piccolo agreed.

"Gohan is in a form that is known as a True Super Saiyan" Mirai explained "It is not a level or anything if that's what you're thinking. No a True Super Saiyan is a Super Saiyan who has not embraced their Saiyan feelings and the feelings come rushing out all in a single flow creating a massive power release and anger all in the space of about ten seconds".

"What would you say his power level is?" Krillin asked the lavender haired teen curiously.

"Hard to say" Mirai shrugged "But I guess it'd be about a hundred times larger Freiza's at one hundred percent maximum power".

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Krillin "No wonder he's outclassing that Android so easily".

Gohan ripped 20's hands off with a roaring sadistic laugh then kicked him into the ground one final time before soaring further and further upward.

"It's time to say goodbye Android" the True Super Saiyan boomed extending his arms out to his sides "OMEGA HEART!"

But 20 merely struggled to his feet and phased out of the way.

"HE"S RUNNING!" yelled Krillin as loud as he could.

"I no longer require your assistance" Gohan told them firmly "You all need to clear out and I'll go after him".

The teen flared his golden aura and blasted through the air at top seed in pursuit of his new enemy.

Vegeta got to his feet finally then growled "You're no boss of mine!"

The Prince of Saiyans transformed into a Super Saiyan and took off after him.

"I hate to agree with him" said Piccolo "But we need to follow as well".

"Something seems off with the way he just left like that and I bet that Gohan may need our help despite what his Saiyan instincts believe" added Mirai "LET"S GO!"

_Gohan has awakened a legendary power thought non-existent he ruthlessly put Android 20 in his place but at the last moment Android 20 baled! Now The Z Fighters must attempt to chase down this Android before whatever nefarious plots he has planned come to light! To find out stay tuned for the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!_

Okay guys sorry that it's short again but I honestly believe that deserved its own chapter. Same deal won't update til I get at least five reviews.

Gohan: (Base): 500, 000

Gohan: (True Super Saiyan) 500, 000, 000, 000

Android 20: 700 000


	7. A True Saiyan's Pride

On the power level comments in reviews I just want to say that Maths is nowhere near my best subject lol and I was roughly estimating so the official multiplier for the True Super-Saiyan is going to be x70 just to clarify which means Gohan will be:

Base: 900 000

Super-Saiyan: 45, 000, 000

True Super-Saiyan: 270, 000, 000

While it seems unlikely at this point just please bear with me yes he's only slightly weaker than SSJ4 but please understand that it's important plot wise.

CHAPTER SEVEN: A TRUE SAIYAN'S PRIDE!

"Come on Android where are you hiding?" Gohan muttered to himself "Damn this thing! If only I could find its energy presence!"

Gohan was flying along the rocky outcrops of the land searching desperately for Android 20 if Trunks predictions were correct then this Android wasn't from Trunks' time and he'd need to stop this one from possibly rendezvousing with the others and regrouping.

Meanwhile with the other Z-Fighters Super Saiyan Vegeta was closely on Gohan's tail and growling lowly to himself "How is it possible for the Kakabrat to far outclass the rest of us Saiyans? It's just not possible unless… No he cannot be! I refuse to believe that boy is the Legendary Super-Saiyan! It's not possible!"

But Vegeta, as much as he hated to admit it, couldn't deny that Gohan had reached an entirely new plateau against that Android and it frustrated the Prince of All Saiyans to no end! A boy should not be able to reach that kind of level, it was inconceivable that the usually timid Gohan could ascend to those levels.

"Gohan's not normal" said Krillin a few miles back from where Vegeta was flying "I mean we've always seen him hide behind either Goku or you Piccolo".

"Not all the time" Piccolo contradicted "Whenever he was angry there was another presence in there like when he got angry he was a whole different person".

Android 20 sprinted as fast as his robotic legs would carry him and thought 'I must awaken Androids 17 and 18, then that boy will pay for damaging me!'

Growing inherently frustrated Gohan yelled out; his Saiyan side taking over once again "IF THIS ANDROID DOESN'T WANT TO COME OUT, I'LL JUST BLAST HIM TO PIECES! OMEGA HEART!"

As soon as he fired it Gohan realized the huge mistake he had made. While he heard 20's maniacal laughter the demi-Saiyan cursed his new presence and growled out.

…

"Boy!" growled Vegeta "You said that these Androids were fully robotic, not that Dr. Gero actually turned himself into one!"

"It's different this time round!" Mirai shot back.

"Well could you tell us what they look like now? I'm not in the mood for any more nasty surprises!"

"Yes, I could never forget what those two look like. Android 17 is a teenage boy with dark hair and wears an orange scarf while Android 18 is a teenage girl with blonde hair and a denim jacket. But it's their eyes that are the most unnerving. Empty, lifeless".

"Well" said Piccolo "If we can manage to get to Dr. Gero's Lab before he does maybe we can avoid the need to fight the Androids at all".

"Now there'll be no need for that" Vegeta responded almost immediately "We will allow them to be awakened, I want to kill those things with my own two hands!"

"Vegeta!" said Mirai sharply "You misunderstand that the Androids would finish you as easily as a twig! We have to do this Piccolo's way!"

"Enough boy!" Vegeta cut him off sharply "Now be a good little time traveller and travel back to your own time!"

"D'you want your son to grow up fatherless?" Mirai screamed "And what about his mother?"

"I don't give a damn about that tramp woman and her bastard child" Vegeta spat harshly.

Mirai was so shocked that he couldn't do anything. The rest of the Z - Fighters were speechless, all that was heard throughout the mountain ranges was an all-encompassing growl of rage. Gohan leapt at Vegeta and drove his boot into the side of the Saiyan Prince's skull. Vegeta doubled over in what could be described as shock rather than pain. He glared up at Gohan but the younger warrior returned the look with equal if not more ferocity.

"Never" the True Super-Saiyan said through gritted teeth "Insult Bulma or I. WILL. KILL. YOU."

Everyone in the vicinity stared slack-jawed at the demi-Saiyan but Gohan ignored the looks and turned to Mirai "We're wasting time, let's go".

Mirai nodded faintly and the two best-friends launched themselves skyward.

"How far is the northern bad-land from here?" Gohan asked his mentor.

"If we go top speed, about ten minutes".

"Then let's use top speed".

Both teens flared their super-saiyan auras and soared through the air as fast as they could.

"I will follow those two!" exclaimed Vegeta and he blasted off after the two younger warriors.

….

"STOP IT!" roared Mirai "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW POWERFUL THEY ARE!"

"Well sis looks like the doctor has awoken us" laughed Seventeen.

"Let's make sure he doesn't put us to sleep again!" Eighteen quickly backed up her brother.

The duo moved faster than sound, destroyed the remote and Seventeen managed to kill Dr. Gero in the process.

"Well that was too easy" chuckled Seventeen and he finally noticed the Z warriors "Well look what the cat dragged in".

"I'll kill you" roared Vegeta ""Fight me Androids!"

Eighteen sighed and said "Seventeen, you take this guy, I want to fight that kid with the really high power level".

"No fair" whined Seventeen "You always get the strong ones!"

Eighteen glared at her brother and as if he was actually scared of his sister Seventeen leapt directly at Vegeta and began to trade blows with the Saiyan prince.

"Come child" said Eighteen to Gohan "Let's play a while".

Gohan smirked and powered up to his maximum "Let's go!"

Eighteen leapt at her new opponent. Gohan easily parried each of her blows and said calmly as though he were having a casual conversation with her.

"You know you could always not destroy everything".

Eighteen laughed maniacally "Now why would I do that?"

"Well" Gohan replied "Your creator told you to destroy everything in sight correct?"

Gohan blocked yet another blow and continued "Wouldn't it make sense to do the opposite of what he wanted you to do?"

Eighteen seemed to ponder this for a moment and almost as if Gohan had cracked through her resolve "I am doomed to this fate, Gero took my personality away".

"Why's that?" Gohan asked her.

"I have no choice, he took away my humanity!"

She delivered a sharp blow to Gohan's head and the swords master reeled in pain but managed to straighten himself out "There is always a choice" he stated "Like right now I can tell that in my true form and power level right now, I could easily kill you but I am choosing not to".

Eighteen recoiled in surprise "WHAT!?"

Gohan smirked "I suppose it's my pride that's stopping me from harming you, you're the first person who's even come close to rivalling my strength and killing my rival is something that a Saiyan cannot do straight away, it's like it is imbibed straight into our genes".

Eighteen's features now danced with admiration and pride albeit reluctantly that this boy had called her his rival, a true opponent.

"GOHAN!" roared Piccolo from the ground "WE KNOW YOU CAN KILL HER SO STOP MESSING AROUND!"

It was though Gohan hadn't heard him for a second later the demi-saiyan spoke to Eighteen once more "Though it seems that you were born to be evil on your opinion, let me tell you that Evil is not born it is made".

Eighteen's jaw actually dropped at this statement. Her data on the Z Warriors indicated that Gohan should not be a naïve child with no knowledge but for some reason he was the exact opposite of what the R.R. Data base was telling her.

Meanwhile Seventeen was easily managing to defeat Vegeta and a second later the black haired Android kicked the Saiyan Prince into the realm of unconsciousness.

"I'm not usually akin to begging" Gohan mused "But I suppose this time I'll allow myself a reprieve, Please Eighteen, no that's not your real name is it?"

Androids Seventeen and Eighteen gasped in utter bewilderment, in their lives no one not even when they were humans had asked their names after their parents had died and they turned to stealing to survive had ever cared about them at all not even to know their names.

"I may be your opponent but I at least want to know the identity of my challenges".

Seventeen smiled appreciatively at Gohan "You sure are one weird kid, I'm Dante, after my father".

"And I'm Elysia" Eighteen added in.

Gohan smiled and took his stance once more "Well then Dante, Elysia, shall we begin the fight then?"

Seventeen smirked and dropped into stance "That we shall Son Gohan, ready Eighteen?"

"You bet I am Seventeen!"

BOOM!

The trio of fighters collided. Gohan had a fist driven into Seventeen's face and his knee was blocking Eighteen's entire leg from making a blow against him.

"Not bad" commented Seventeen.

As the fight continued blow for blow it was easily obvious that Gohan had a slight edge but neither he nor the Androids seemed intent on killing the other. All three of the opponents had huge smiles on their faces and what could only be described as enjoyment in their usually cold and expressionless eyes.

Gohan drove his fist into Seventeen's head and his boot into Eighteen's. The robotic twins soared down to earth and readjusted their angle seconds before they hit the ground.

"Enough" said Seventeen suddenly "I have decided, Gohan you are a respectable warrior and a strange kid not to mention but you have convinced me that Dr. Gero was wrong plus I always thought he was kind of a douche bag anyway. It's just that destruction is sort of programed into me".

"I guess there's no point in me fighting you now either" Eighteen backed up "We hated Dr. Gero and should spend our days doing the opposite of what he desired".

"HE GOT THROUGH TO THEM!?" Mirai yelled out in surprise "but that's impossible!"

What the Z warriors and Androids didn't know however that many, many miles away a creature had just stepped out of a grassy forest and said happily "Yes, I've finally got past the Larvae State! Now I can find those other two and achieve my Perfection!"

END CHAPTER

Sorry if this seems a bit rushed. It is at times but please bear with me as I've only started writing this year at the suggestion of my friend who saw some of the works I managed to hand in for school so yeah anyway yes the Androids names aren't well thought out but Dante is the name of the friend who helped me with the idea of this fic and I thought I owed him one lol. Elysia is the name I wish to give my daughter if I have kids and well who cares? My story, my rules. Don't like don't read it's just that simple! Also the Androids turning good earlier on is something that I have debated on for several days and that is why I haven't posted a new chapter before now. Just constantly arguing with myself over it but I decided that since there was so many plot necessities from them listening to Gohan and ignoring Dr. Gero's orders was very important to the fic and not just because of the Mirai/Eighteen pairing either but as I said before don't like, don't read. That simply guys. NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATE!


	8. Legendary Super Saiyan Revealed!

DC: Me no own

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

CHAPTER EIGHT: LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN REVEALED

"Well, now that's dealt with" said Krillin "What's the plan now?"

"We'll go back to training" said Gohan "This is by far not over".

"But we stopped the Androids?"

"There is a final one".

"How do you know?"

"Call it a hunch" shrugged Gohan.

"Maybe we should take a picnic first" Krillin suggested.

"You all can if you want, but I have things to do" Gohan looked skyward and rocketed straight up through the clouds. The Z Fighters stared after their friend in disbelief. Gohan was an entirely different person now and this proved it, he never usually passed up an opportunity to hang out with everyone. Gohan soared through the air and he flinched slightly as he felt an amazingly twisted power level caress his senses.

'What the heck is that?' he thought to himself 'that energy it's not normal, but it seems so damned far away!"

Now his expression holding the apprehension associated with a power level like this. He needed to tell his father but there was no chance Goku would be ready to fight a power level like that in his present condition. It was up to him now and the demi – saiyan was very thankful that his father had the foresight to teach him instant transmission in the alternate timeline and that his future self-had taught Mirai the same technique.

Gohan pressed his index and middle finger to his forehead and the next moment he had vanished with a multitude of black lines accompanied by a phasing sound. Gohan came back into existence on a strange planet that had only a single house on it and a blue alien dressed in a regal-looking black outfit was standing looking over the outer world eyes filled with concern.

"So you're Goku's son correct?"

"Yes" Gohan answered the man "I am Gohan".

"I'm sure you've been feeling that energy power as well then correct?"

Gohan nodded "I have, do you know what it is King Kai?"

"Yes" said the Kai gravely "it is a being known as the Legendary Super Saiyan".

"Legendary Super Saiyan?"

King Kai nodded "He is destroying planets as we speak".

"Then I'll need to go and stop him!" exclaimed Gohan "I can't wait and let whoever it is keep destroying planet after planet! That's too many innocent lives taken for my liking!"

"Perhaps it is better to wait for your father to heal up Gohan" King Kai advised the young superpower.

"There's no time" said Gohan firmly "Dad's in the middle of healing right now and I don't want to risk waiting for that long, can you tell me where this Legendary Super Saiyan plans to go next?"

King Kai turned his back on Gohan and used the antennas on his head to scope out the universe. For a very long time it seemed as though nothing would happen and the demi-saiyan began to lose hope that King Kai would find the path that this new enemy was about to take".

Gohan needn't have worried though, a moment later King Kai gasped and exclaimed "That's definitely it! The Legendary Super-Saiyan is headed right for the planet Vanacosta right here in the Northern Quadrant!"

Gohan nodded firmly and said "Thanks King Kai, it's awesome that you could help me out just like you helped my father previously".

King Kai nodded curtly and Gohan raised his fingertips to his forehead once more. A phasing sound filled the air yet again and Gohan vanished from King Kai's planet immediately.

"Planet Vanacosta" said Gohan "good think that the legend is almost here, otherwise I would've been waiting for ages and there's no way I would've beaten the monster here".

"Kakabrat?"

"Prince Vegeta who is this child?"

"He is the son of Kakkarott" Vegeta divulged "A half-saiyan born of earth".

"Greetings Son of Kakkarott, I am Paragus, this is my son Broly and his daughter Kumiko".

Gohan glanced at the duo behind the Saiyan elder and noticed that Broly was a man dressed in baggy white pants under a sort of red material that hung down to his upper thighs and doing the double job of ensuring that his tail was hidden. The girl beside the man who Paragus had said was Broly's daughter looked very similar to her father except for the fact that her eyes were a vibrant green instead of the usual black associated with Saiyans.

"She's not a full saiyan?" Gohan questioned Paragus.

"No she is half saiyan and half Vanacosian, we are here to try and locate her mother".

"Huh?" said Gohan looking around "But everyone's been killed here?"

"Yeah, I find that strange too" Kumiko added in "What's the deal Grandfather Paragus?"

"We're also searching for the Legendary Super Saiyan".

Gohan nodded "So am I, my father is injured at the moment so I am searching for the monster in his place".

"I can't believe Kakkarott has a kid" said Paragus with a laugh.

All of a sudden Broly's eyes widened and he yelled out "KAKKAROTT?"

The beings energy skyrocketed and his hair transformed into a bright hue of aqua, his eyes became teal and Gohan gasped as the realization hit him. He glared at Paragus and growled "It's him".

"What d'you mean?" Kumiko asked Gohan.

"Your grandfather's been lying to you! He's come here so that Broly can finish destroying the planet!"

Kumiko glared at Paragus "How could you be taking lives away like this! Every night before I go to bed you kept telling me how we are different from the other Saiyans' and not as primitive! But you're wrong! You're just as savage as they were if not more!"

"Well then a smart little girl, gold star for you Kumiko!"

Tears welling up in her eyes the teen girl screamed out "YOU KILLED HER DIDN'T YOU? YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!"

The girl's hair spiked up and warped into an alien hue of golden, her amethyst eyes became a deep teal and finally her body was encased in an ethereal yellow aura. Kumiko glared at her grandfather and growled out again. Her muscles expanded this time and her bottom sash ripped off to reveal a bright golden tail. The saiyan's long spiky hair became even more defined and finally her eyes lost their pupils. Kumiko the daughter of Broly growled at her grandfather.

"I will avenge my mother you heartless bastards!"

END Chapter

Power Levels:

Broly (Restrained): 480,000

Broly (Super Saiyan): 240, 000, 000

Kumiko:

Base: 340, 000

Kumiko (SSJ): 170, 000, 000

Kumiko (LSSJ): 272, 000, 000

Yes I have changed a lot of the Broly stuff but I hope you will bear with me as if I haven't said it before this is an AU. Will post all character power levels in the chapters they appear in.


	9. Something A Little Unexpected

Hey there guys I' m sorry for not updating in what like seems forever but my grandpa's currently in Hospital and I just haven't felt the spark to write anything worthy of this story but me and grandpa were having a conversation about Dragon Ball last night (he was the one who got me hooked on this show) and he got me thinking that what if Paragus had sold the Saiyans out to Freiza by telling him the legend and advising that it may be a good idea to wipe the entire race out and of course he escaped with Broly before the blast. The idea may suck but hey it's my story so don't like don't read.

Thanks for the reviews guys and again I apologize for the updating speed at the moment but family does come first and please expect that my updates will be less frequent because of my grandpa's condition.

Disclaimer: I of course own nothing

CHAPTER NINE: SOMETHING A LITTLE UNEXPECTED

"Kumiko!" roared Paragus "Stop this! You'll destroy the entire planet!"

"YOU KILLED HER!" roared Kumiko increasing her power even further.

"Stop her!" Paragus begged Gohan.

"Why should I?" said Gohan "You killed innocents, I don't think I will".

Kumiko flew directly over to Paragus intent on driving her fist right through his body however a large arm blocked her attack "KAKKAROTT!"

"I'm not Kakkarott! How can you not even recognize your own daughter!?"

"Kakkarott!" roared Broly and he sent his fist directly into his daughter's head and the teen was sent reeling.

"Kumiko!" yelled Gohan.

Gohan noticed Broly struggling against the command but a moment later the Legendary Super Saiyan powered up and charged for his daughter and it was then that Gohan figured it out 'Broly's not evil! Paragus is just controlling him to be that way! I saw him fight that last command he doesn't want to kill his own daughter!'

Gohan glared at Paragus "You're controlling him! Broly is not evil! You're just controlling him so that he'll do whatever you ask!"

"Liar!" screamed Paragus "You have awoken latent memories of Broly's!"

Kumiko was once again slammed into the ground by her father and Gohan's bandana broke off his hair spiralling into the wind "Tell him to stop it!"

"What is it Boy?" said Paragus with a smirk "You have a soft spot for a girl you barely even know?"

"You will not take another life Paragus!" Gohan roared "I can't allow it!"

"Allow?" Paragus laughed maniacally "You could barely even make my Legendary Super Saiyan blink!"

"I can't, I won't!"

"Kill her and then we can move onto these other two, they need to die in our Lord Freiza's name!"

"Lord Freiza?" Vegeta asked Paragus suddenly.

Paragus chuckled darkly "Yes Vegeta only a Saiyan could've warned Freiza about our true potential and it was my way of getting back at your father".

Vegeta growled angrily "You? You betrayed your own race for a pathetic reason? You sold our people out to the one thing we hated more than anything? You have no pride".

"Your family has no pride Vegeta" chuckled Paragus "Or d'you miss darling Celia?"

Vegeta's anger stops "What do you know about Celia?" he says quickly.

Paragus smirks evilly "Why I personally killed her before the blast to take a final dig at you before I left".

Vegeta's dam breaks and he hunches over growling with rage "No, Celia was the only thing that kept me going during Freiza's reign".

A lone tear escaped the Saiyan Prince's eyes he had been holding in too much pain for too long and now it had all come to the breaking point. The stones in the surrounding area began to lift into the air and surround Vegeta in a sort of typhoon that spun faster the longer it stood erect. Lightning struck Vegeta's body and his hair flashed a brilliant hue of gold and his eyes flecked between onyx and teal.

"CEELLLLIIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Vegeta's golden hair and teal eyes remained steady now and a bright ethereal yellow aura burned brightly around his form however there was a key difference in this incarnation of Vegeta's the gold in his hair was darker and the pebbles had not stopped circling his body in the air.

Vegeta growled lowly at Paragus "I have concealed the grief for too long, first Celia and then serving Freiza but fear not Paragus since he has been dealt with you get the honour of taking his punishment. You were the reason I ended up hating my existence! Paragus, I expected more from a high class!"

"Yes" said Paragus simply "And I plan to kill you myself, you see you will account for the sins of your father".

"No I won't" smirked Vegeta "I'm even stronger than Kakkarott was when he killed Freiza".

"What is this mockery? Freiza is still alive by my count".

Vegeta chuckled and said "You're a bit behind the times aren't you, I see that you have not learned your place, now prepare to fall at the feet of THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"

Vegeta's heightened aura grew even larger as the Prince of all Saiyans roared with power, without wasting a second he leapt at Paragus and punched him directly in the skull which in turn sent the traitorous saiyan through the air.

"Vegeta stop this!" exclaimed Gohan with power filtering through his voice "We have to focus on stopping Broly and Kumiko!"

"Shut up Kakabrat!" said Vegeta loudly "This worthless scum has killed too many of our race and if you had any pride you'd be over here whipping his ass too! It's high time I avenged my people!"

Paragus sent a few blows directed at Vegeta's torso however the Saiyan prince merely eased out of the way like a small toddler was trying to hit him. With each avoided blow Paragus grew increasingly frustrated he could not fathom how Vegeta was avoiding his blows with such ease. In the legends s Super Saiyan was not said to be this strong unless he was a- there was no way! Vegeta was not a True Super Saiyan he refused to believe it. While some people think it's a Saiyan denying their instincts it's actually when a Saiyan feels grief that they've been holding in for a very long time.

Vegeta easily blocked the next blow and sent his foot into Paragus' face "That was for Celia!" he drove his fist into his stomach "That was for My Father!" Next the Saiyan Prince kicked Paragus in the back of the head "That was for Bardock!" and finally Vegeta aimed a hand at Paragus' stomach "And this is from Kakkarott and I".

A giant sphere of yellow energy formed in his hand and Vegeta fired it onto his enemy.

Paragus soared transversely across the sky, he attempted to fly away from this fight however the killer Saiyan found that Vegeta had merely appeared behind him "And where might you be going Paragus? I'm not done with you not by a long shot!"

Vegeta drove his foot into Paragus' chest "That was for Nappa!" he turned and elbowed the same place he had kicked making Paragus howl in agony "That was for Raditz!"

And thus Vegeta's attack continued and he punctuated each blow with a name of a Saiyan's death that Paragus had caused.

Gohan remained glaring at the Legendary Super Saiyan and tried to plead with him though it seemed to be to no avail "Please stop it Broly!"

"KAKKAROTT!"

Broly drove his fist into Kumiko's face once more and the young female Saiyan collided with the ground.

"NO MORE!" roared Gohan as his muscles expanded exponentially and his pupils disappearing "STOP HURTING HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Gohan's shirt ripped off and his hair turned a bright translucent green. Finally an ethereal emerald aura erupted around his body and the new Legendary Super Saiyan Gohan glared at Broly.

"BROOOLLYYY!" he roared mockingly then turned serious a second later.

"I'll kill you".

END CHAPTER

Damn that was fun to write! I don't want anyone to complain about Vegeta's OOCness he will be OOC for this story but at least give a more honourable Vegeta a go. Hehe anyone surprised that Vegeta unlocked this form?

POWER LEVELS: (JUST DOING ONE NOT MENTIONED BEFORE

I got Gohan's base power wrong its closer to Broly and Kumiko's just to make the next chapter believable that he wouldn't get pounded into a pulp so Gohan is actually:

GOHAN (BASE): 29, 000, 000

GOHAN (SSJ): 145, 000, 000

GOHAN (TSSJ): 203, 000, 000

GOHAN (LSSJ): 290, 000, 000

VEGETA (BASE): 24, 000, 000

VEGETA (SSJ): 120, 000, 000

VEGETA (TSSJ): 168, 000, 000

PARAGUS (BASE): 23, 000, 000


End file.
